dororofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dororo/@comment-39699458-20190605003149/@comment-39230916-20190606031149
XlKPandaXlK Funny how you say that Tezuka was not even alive when the term "transgender" was coined, yet you say that it does not matter if he knew about trans people or not. way to try and monopilize the argument, my guy. Personally, I don't care if he was pro trans or not, but from what I've seen from him and from what others have seen, he was the first manga writer to have trans characters in his manga. While the terms transgender was coined around the mid 1980s and the trans movement was growing larger at that time, other terms used for trans people had been writen about in popular books from the 1950s. There was a large wave of popularity around the 1960s of trans people (which is the time Tezuka created many of his popular works including Dororo.) Some of these characters include Kei Kisaragi. He lived his life as a woman until he transitioned due to overian cancer. His transition was in the manga and with his ovaries gone, he decided to live his life as a man. Kei Kisaragi is also the former love interest of the main character. But I think I do remember Black Jack saying he still had feelings fo Kei. While this can be considered to be problematic since Kei believed he was a woman before he got rid of his ovaries, it is a start in Tezuka defying certain gender normes. https://blackjackanime.fandom.com/wiki/Kei_Kisaragi Princess Knight is a little bit more complicated. Sapphire is a prince who was born with both male and female hearts. This is a bit confusing, but it seems to be an alegory for chromosomes. She does not have female or male anatomy, which confuses her enemies. She is forced to live her life as a prince to inheret her kingdom, but wishes to live her life as a woman. But (SPOILERS) in the end, she defeats her enemies, gets rid of her male heart, decides to get married to a prince and lives her life as a woman. Within Astroboy, there is a robot character that finds a lot of wrong things within the robot codes. I'm not exactly sure which chapter it is from, but thankfully, someone had the same idea as me so they included a panel from the chapter. Basically, one fault of the robot codes the character points out is that robots are not allowed to change their gender. Robots stand for marginalized groups in the manga, and the trans community is one of them. https://dororo-is-trans.tumblr.com/post/184368498372/hongetarapon-tldr-at-the-end-ok-i-said-this Now for Dororo. Dororo is a young character who was raised as a boy by his samurai-killing, theiving parents. The manga never specifies why his parents did this, but when Hyakkimaru questions Dororo's gender later on in the manga, he says that it could be possible that his father wanted him to grow up strong. There is a bit too much nuance in this sentence, and even Hyakkimaru isn't sure. Even if it were true, it would not change this fact: it is known that even as Hyakkimaru and others poke and proad about his gender, Dororo goes ballistic and never concedes that he could be anything other than a boy. Several times, he has had to say that he is not a girl and he does not like being percieved as one. No other explanation of Dororo's gender has ever been spoken of in the original manga nor the new anime. The other forms of media are treated as canon within themselves (another name would be a spin-off.) This is why people say that Dororo is a trans boy. It's because, by definition, Dororo is trans. He hates being called a girl, wants to be percieved as a boy and reffered to by male pronouns, and nothing much else is ever said about his gender. Bringing historical facts are irrelevant because the story is a work of fiction. If Tezuka was trying to be more historically accurate, a lot of his ideas would not have even made it into the manga. You talking about things outside the manga and trying to apply it to the manga in an attempt to argue is a feelings based argument. The admins WILL reflect what the facts are of the manga. You will see examples when you look through the logs of other characters where they have to erase what people have contributed. This is because the people contibuted their personal interpretations on what they believed the characters had gone through. You are doing the same thing by saying that Dororo is pretending to be a girl to avoid sexual assault and other forms of violence. And in the end, you try and say that a picture of Dororo wearing a flower makes the creators at Mappa believe Dororo to be a girl? Do you ever wonder that your arguments are being spewed from your ass? Want to actually have an argument against trans-Dororo? If I were you, I'd wait until an episode comes out confirming that Dororo is actually a girl in disguise and hates pretending to be a boy. That way, your arguments could actually be substanciated. But you won't do that. You are going to continue to sit here and whine about how the admins are just trying to be PC. Facts don't care about your feelings, and neither do I.